The Ultimate Life Form
by Sonic on the Rocks
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS It's been 3 years since the events of Sonic '06. Since then, Eggman has been imprisoned, Metal Sonic deactivated, and the world set into relative peace. But how long does peace ever last? R&R, if you can.
1. Prolouge

The Ultimate Life Form

Sonic - 17

Tails - 12

Knuckles - 20

Shadow - 54

Rouge - 21

Amy - 14

Cream - 11

Dr. Eggman - 52

Silver - 16

Blaze - 16

--

Timeline

--

Circa 10,000 b.c.: Seven emeralds with great power are placed on Earth

- The Master Emerald is created to control the powers of the seven emeralds

Circa 3,000 b.c.: The Echidna Civilization is nearly wiped out by the monster Chaos

- Tikal the Echidna seals herself and the monster inside the Master Emerald

- The Master Emerald changes the seven emeralds into their current shape

- The seven emeralds are henceforth known as the Chaos Emeralds because of the monster

1949: The A.R.K. space colony is finished

1954: Creation of Shadow the Hedgehog

- Eclipse Cannon created

- Project GIZOID is given to G.U.N. to buy time for Project SHADOW

1955: The President orders that the A.R.K. be neutralized due to fear of Project SHADOW

- Death of Maria Robotnik

1956: Birth of Ivo Robotnik

1991: Birth of Sonic the Hedgehog; parents and/or siblings unknown

1996: Birth of Miles 'Tails' Prower; parents and/or siblings unknown

2001: First transformation of Super Sonic

- Destruction of the first Death Egg

2002: Master Emerald returned to Angel Island by Hyper Sonic

- Destruction of the second Death Egg

2003: Chaos destroys Station Square but is stopped shortly afterwards by Super Sonic

2004: World saved from the falling A.R.K Space Colony by Super Sonic and Super Shadow

2004: Metal Sonic is defeated by Team Super

2005: The Black Arms invade Earth

- Central City Annihilated by the Eclipse Cannon

- Super Shadow destroys the Black Arms' Black Comet using himself to power the Eclipse Cannon

- Shadow the Hedgehog made Special Agent of the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.)

2006: (The Events of Sonic the Hedgehog '06 were erased from history)

- Sonic the Hedgehog gives the Seven World Rings to G.U.N. to research

--

2007: The Commander is killed in a plane crash and Shadow the Hedgehog is chosen as new leader of G.U.N.

- G.U.N. begins restoring the A.R.K.

- A Chaos Emerald is given to Sonic, Silver, and Shadow the Hedgehog in honor for services to Earth

- A.R.K. made official site of G.U.N.'s Research and Development center

- Dr. Eggman is captured hiding in the Casinopolis Zone and sent to an island maximum security prison

- Miles "Tails" Prowler becomes head of G.U.N. Research and Development at age 11

- Metal Sonic is secretly deactivated by G.U.N. and sent to a military base outside of Station Square

2008: Tails creates a "Chaos Drive", which amplifies Chaos energy

- Metal Sonic escapes from a military base after being reactivated

- The A.R.K. is fully repaired and is working at full efficiency

- The Super Emeralds refound by Knuckles and hidden in the Green Hill Zone; he tells no one

- Metal Sonic destroys the island prison Dr. Eggman was held on and escapes with him

December 15th 2009

Our Story begins...

(Dun Dun Dun!)

A/N: This is a brief overview of Sonic history. Anything past the year 2006 is not canonical and are my own events. Sonic the Hedgehog and all related names, locations, and items are copyright to SEGA corporation and Sonic Team. All character designs are copyright of the SEGA corporation.


	2. Cosmic Chaos

--

Chapter One

Wednesday

_12-15-12_

Cosmic Chaos

--

Sonic the Hedgehog was being taken to a G.U.N. base on the moon under orders from the President.

_Oh great_, thought Sonic, _What does the government think I did now?_ He stared out the window and saw the A.R.K. passing by as it orbited around the Earth. While he was daydreaming, they landed at the base. "Greetings Sonic" said a general, "Would you like something to eat?" "No thanks" replied Sonic, "I kinda lost my appetite during the launch." He didn't really take space travel well.

"Alright then, follow me." Sonic followed the general to a room in the lower levels of the base where they came across a large metallic door. He watched as the general typed in a code and the door opened. In the room there was a imposing business table with various people sitting around it. Among those were the President, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Miles Tails Prowler.

"Hey Tails! Shadow! Long time no see!" said Sonic. "Hey Sonic!" said Tails. Shadow was studying a file labeled 'Top Secret' on it and muttered a "Hey." Shadow and Tails stood up to speak. "Our Research and Development team at G.U.N. has cone to the conclusion that the World Rings are producing two different kinds of energy." explained Tails. "One of the energies we are already familiar with, wich is Chaos Energy, before only known to be emitted by the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

However, the Chaos Energy is not the main problem. The second energy that the World Rings are producing has been named 'Soul Energy'. This energy is highly unstable when it comes in contact with a living being, causing intense fluctuations depending on their levels of feeling. These feelings are Prayers, Rage, Hatred, Joy, Pleasure, Sadness, and Whishes."

_That must be the reason why I felt emotions while holding the World Rings!_ thought Sonic. Tails continued, " We believe that this Soul Energy has been building up and reacting to the Chaos Energy, creating power that has incredible potential." Shadow opened the file and placed its contents on a stand. "These are the results of testing that we have done on the Rings." explained Shadow. There were two line graphs, one significantly more variations than the other.

Shadow cleared his throat. "We have come to the conclusion that alone, the Rings are still powerfully influential on any living being that comes in contact with them. However they are also more stable alone and emit about twice the energy as a standard Chaos Emerald." Tails began by saying, "The incident in 2008 was set of by only three World Rings. This shows how powerful Soul Energy can be. For example, Sonic achieved super transformation with only 3 World Rings, instead of 7 like with the Chaos Emeralds." Tails paused.

"The World Rings are able to combine themselves with living things that are displaying intense emotions." Tails said. " When Sonic transformed, they pulled themselves toward him and combined. Unlike with Super Sonic, Darkspine Sonic didn't need to burn up small amounts of chaos energy inside of power rings, so the transformation could theoretically go on forever."

Tails was interrupted by a blast of sound that signaled the alarm. "What's going on!?" asked the President. A solider burst into the room. "Sir! The Rings are acting up again! We need to evacuate now!" They rushed out of the room. " I'll get us of here." Shadow said. "Sonic! You get the World Rings and catch up later."

"Got it!" said Sonic, and he rushed to the Ring containment area. "CHAOS CONTROL!!" yelled Shadow, and they disappeared in a flash of green light.

--

Sonic opened the lock on the door and yelped in pain. The Rings were glowing intense light and heat. _Got to be fast_. thought Sonic. He curled himself into a spin dash and shot into the room. _Owowowow!! HOTTTT!!_ he thought. He looked around the room and saw a glass case. "There!" he said. He broke the glass surrounding the rings and picked them up. They glowed white light light and absorbed into him. "AHHHHH!" he yelled. A blast of light enveloped the room. Sonic's fur was now a indigo. His eyes were without pupils and he had white streaks on his quills. He had a fiery aura surrounding him.

"SPEED BREAK!" he yelled, and he shot off in a fireball to the planet. He streaked toward Earth like an otherworldly ball of fire. He landed on the roof of the White House where the others were waiting for him. In another blast of light, he was himself. He started laughing. "Hey, it looks like you'll have to give me the air-speed record too, 'cause-"

"Sonic, look." Tails said. Sonic looked towards the night. There was a huge ball of flame erupting from the moon. "What the..." Sonic was in awe. The dark side of the half moon was now lit up by the light. The moon appeared to be growing. The explosion of the base was so great it had knocked the moon into a closer orbit. Details of the lunar surface were greater than ever before. Now the light reflecting off the moon made the night sky bright enough to read by.

A solider came out of the house. "Sir! We're receiving reports that the Mystic Ruins are being hit by massive tsunamis. Station Square is being destroyed by flash floods and giant waves. Sea level has raised by more than 30 feet. These floods are happening worldwide. Unconfirmed satellite images also suggest that several major islands are completely underwater, including Southren Island. It also appears that Angel Island has fallen out of the sky."

Sonic looked up. "Shadow! Get the other Chaos Emeralds from the A.R.K.! Bring them back as soon as possible! We're putting the moon back to where it should be." "Got it." Shadow replied. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled and disappeared in a flash of green light. Sonic picked up the World Rings. "I'll be right back." In a flash of light he transformed into Darkspine Sonic. "SPEED BREAK" he yelled, and disappeared in a fireball.

--

Sonic streaked over the globe. When he looked down he saw that not only did the planet look different, but also didn't seem familiar. It was as if he was on some strange alien world. He passed over Station Square. It looked almost exactly like it had during the battle with Chaos. The Mystic Ruins were completely flooded. He could take looking anymore. He flew straight to Westopolis and went to Silver's apartment. He knocked on the door. In a flash of light he was himself again.

Silver answered the door. "Sonic...it's 1:00 in the morning...what is it?" he asked sleepily. Sonic pointed up. Silver looked at the sky and saw the moon. "Holy Sh-" Sonic cut him off. "C'mon, I have a Chaos Emerald at my place." They took off toward Sonic's house. When they got there, Sonic rushed in and found the Emerald. He grabbed Silver's hand and put the World Rings on the table. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled, and they were gone.

--

They arrived at the White House where everyone was waiting. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" said Sonic. "Shadow, gimme the Emeralds." Shadow held out the other six Emeralds. They began to glow and circle around Shadow, Silver and Sonic. They spun faster and faster, glowing with intense light. There was a flash and a torrent of golden energy. They were now Super. "Alright lets go!" Super Sonic exclaimed. The three of them blasted off towards the moon in a streak of golden light.

While they were flying, Super Shadow explained to Super Silver what they were going to do. "As soon as we get close enough we'll all focus a Chaos Control into our hands. Then, when I say 'now,' we release it." Silver looked amazed. "How can that work? Three of us using Chaos Control would just create a portal like last time, wouldn't it?" Super Sonic shook his head. "We're all using it for the same reason." he explained. "Trust me. Shadow and I have done this before. Except with the A.R.K. This is just a few thousand miles bigger."

"Alright guys, get ready!" yelled Super Shadow. They formed a ball of Chaos Energy that was bigger than all of them. "Now, release it!" yelled Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL!" They all yelled. The ball of energy was racing across the lunar surface. There were shockwaves of energy rippling across the moon. But it wasn't working. "SHADOW!" yelled Sonic. "I KNOW!" he yelled back. _Grrr...If we use more energy we'll die!_ thought Shadow.

Suddenly, a beam of white light came from the Earth. "What the heck is that!" asked Silver. It hit the moon, and something happened. The shockwaves of Chaos Energy surrounding the moon suddenly turned dark red. The red energy enveloped the moon. "Now!" ordered Super Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL!" they screamed. The moon pulsed out beams of green and white light. Arcs of pure energy shot into space. There was a blast of light and sound and the moon disappeared. "Uhh..." Super Silver said, "Where'd it go?" They waited. _**BANG!**_ There was a massive blast in front of them.

The moon appeared in a flash of pure light. The shockwave was rushing towards them. _Uh-oh_ thought Super Sonic. The shockwave hit them so hard it sent them all flying back to Earth. Shadow and Silver were unconscious from the blast. _Got to save them...but can't...move!_ thought Super Sonic. "Ahh!" he yelled. _Now!_ "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled, and they all disappeared.

--

There was a flash and they appeared at Central City. Their Super Forms wore off. _So tired._ thought Sonic. Soldiers closed in around them and lifted them up._ No more energy...Need to...rest._

--

End of Chapter 1

--

A/N: I didn't like this chapter much. Next ones are much better, trust me.

Next Time! Chapter 2: Of Dates and Crimes


	3. Of Dates and Crimes

--

Chapter Two

Thursday

_12-16-12_

Dates and Crimes

--

--

8:39 a.m.

Central City Hospital

--

_**Beep...beep...beep**_. Sonic opened his eyes. _Ow...how did I get here..._ Sonic thought hard. _Oh yeah...the moon. I must look pretty beat up_. He looked around the room. Silver was lying on the bed next to his. His arm was in a cast and it looked like he had some cuts on his chest. Shadow was reading in chair on the other side of the room. He looked at himself. He had a cast on his leg and a few bandages on his fingers. "Hey Shadow." Sonic said weakly. "Ahh, looks like you're finally up. I'll tell your fan."

Shadow walked out of the room. _How come he gets to be unhurt..._ Sonic thought. _Wait a sec. Fan?_ "SONIC!" _Oh crap._ "Sonic!" yelled Amy. She ran up to give him a hug. "A-Amy...ow..." Sonic sighed. Amy was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. She had on a red headband, like always. "Hi Amy." Sonic said. Shadow snickered in the back of the room and went back to reading. "What happened to you guys?"Amy asked. "Uhh... well did you see the moon last night?" "Yeah, it got so big!" "Well, we had to put it back." They started laughing.

Tails came into the room. "Wow, Sonic and Amy in the same room without Sonic trying to escape. This is a once in a lifetime experience." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Tails, what is it." "Silver has a visitor." Blaze came into the room. "Oh, is he still sleeping?" asked Blaze. "No, there's a bug in my eye and I'm trying to suffocate him. What do you think Blaze?" said Silver. "Silver!" Blaze ran over and gave him a hug. Silver laughed. "I missed you to Blaze."

Shadow looked up. "What, no one wonders if I'm hurt?" Shadow asked quietly. Silence and general staring. "I'm joking, calm down." he said and went back to his book. "My god, Shadow told a joke. It's the end of the world." said Tails. "Hey Tails, did you have anything to do with that light thing?"asked Silver. "That was my Chaos Drive. I activated it because I saw Chaos Control wasn't working. It amplifies Chaos Energy by alot. If I had hit one of you with it, you could have Chaos Controlled the whole planet all by yourself."

Sonic cleared his throat. "Looks like I have a broken leg. That sucks. Hey Shadow, mind patching this up for me?" asked Sonic. Shadow sighed overdramatically. "Fine..." he walked over. "Chaos Regeneration." he said. A blue light glowed on his hand. It floated over to Sonic's leg and swirled around it. It flashed yellow for a second, then it faded. "Huh. That was different than normal." said Sonic. "You're welcome." Shadow said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That was only a minor injury. Not much power was needed." he explained.

"Alright!" said Sonic and he jumped out of the hospital bed. Tails looked his watch. "Uh-oh. I'm gonna be late." he said under his breath. "See you guys later!" he said, and dashed away. "Hey Shadow! Mind doing that Chaos thing on my arm?" asked Silver. Shadow rolled his eyes and got up from the chair again. _Why am I always the only one who knows how to do these things?_ he thought.

--

9:46 a.m.

Central City Main Street

--

Sonic and Amy were walking home from the hospital after had Shadow healed Sonic. "Hey Ames, do you have any idea where Tails went?" asked Sonic. "Uh, I think he's going on a date." Amy said. "Well I didn't hear about it." Sonic complained. "Who's it with?" "It's with Cream. Oh, they make such a cute couple!" Amy exclaimed. _Ha! Knuckles owes me 20 bucks!_ Sonic thought."That's cool. I'll make pixel-brain tell me about it later. See ya later Amy!" he yelled, and shot on to the highway to Westopolis.

Amy sighed and shook her head._ Would it kill him to walk sometimes?!_ She smiled. _Oh well. better get back to the apartment and wait for Cream._ She rushed off after Sonic.

--

3:26 p.m.

Westopolis

--

Sonic was watching T.V. when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, a happy looking Tails walked through the door. His fur was ruffled in several places and he had a dazed look on his face. "Jeez Tails! Did you go on a date or through a hurricane?!" asked Sonic. "A little bit of both." Tails replied as he strolled towards his room. (They share the Penthouse)

"Hey Tails, is your lip bleeding?" asked Sonic. Tails ran his finger over his lip. "Um, I think its Cream's lipstick."

Tails said as he stepped inside his room. "I'll tell you about it later, I need a shower." Tails got a towel and walked into the bathroom. "Okay, I'm going to visit Knux, I'll be back around...whenever." Sonic took 5 Chaos Emeralds for Knuckles to guard (He left one for Himself and Shadow had one), along with the Seven world rings and activated Chaos Control.

--

3:29 p.m.

Angel Island

--

"Dammit!" yelled Knuckles. He was in a fit of rage over his rude awakening last night. One minute he's sleeping peacefully on the newly rebuilt shrine, the next he's plummeting to the ground at 200 mph, along with his island. He fell into the ocean about 20 miles away from where the island crashed and nearly drowned when the impact wave hit. He coughed up some saltwater that he had swallowed from the long swim back.

He got up from the new coastline and sprinted to the shrine to see if the Master Emerald was okay. When he got there, he saw that the Emerald was gone. "What!? That's impossible!" said Knuckles. He reached out to the Chaos Energy that the Master Emerald produced. Suddenly, he felt a disturbance in the Force.(Chaos Force, whatever).

"But it's coming from the top of the shrine-" There was a burst of loose Energy and a flash of green light. Sonic was sitting on top of the shine, oblivious to Knuckles' ticked-offness. "Hey Knux, you mind keeping these here while I-" "SONIC! Where is the Master Emerald?!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Knuckles, who tricked you this time?" Sonic asked.

"I can feel the Emerald's presence, now hand it over before I have to take it from you!" Knuckles ordered. He jumped up and prepared to take a good warning punch into Sonic's face, when he saw he only had a few Chaos Emeralds and some strange rings. "Alright, where is the Emerald?" Knuckles asked. "I don't have it your big shiny rock Knucklehead, you must be feeling the rings." replied Sonic.

"Well If you don't have it who does!?" Knuckles thought for a minute. "Don't think too hard Red, you might hurt yourself." "Will you SHUT UP! I'm thinking." yelled Knuckles. There was a silence between them. "First time for everything-" "ARGH!" yelled Knuckles and he whacked Sonic on the back of the head, knocking him out. "Finally, silence." Knuckles let his blood pressure return back from the 300's and sat where the Master Emerald should have been.

--

3:35 p.m.

Westopolis

--

Amy was reading some fanfiction on the internet when Cream walked in. "Ahhhhh..." Cream sighed happily. "Did you have a good time?" Amy asked. Cream just kept on humming like she was in another world. Amy snapped her fingers. "Hello, Earth to Cream?" Cream snapped out of it. "Oh, Amy it was so fun! It was so romantic! First he took me on a walk through the park in Central City, then we flew over South Island, then we went swimming at Emerald Coast, and then..." (Okay we're gonna stop listening for a few seconds)

Amy was happy to see Cream so happy like this. She hadn't seen her so happy since Cheese turned into a Hero Chao. "...And then he flew me home over the whole city! Oh it was so beautiful Amy! Then we kissed! Oh, it was amazing Amy." "That's great Cream! I'm so happy for you!" said Amy. "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk Amy so see you later!" said Cream.

She walked out of the apartment and skipped in the park for a while. She got hungry, so she decided to go to a Dairy Queen for a Vanilla cone. _Aw man!_ she thought, _I don't have any money!_ She considered asking Amy for some money, but she didn't want to go all the way beck home just to go back out again. Suddenly, she saw a Twenty-dollar bill floating in the wind. She reached out to get it, but she missed and kept following it. It went into an alleyway and she followed. "Gotcha!" she said in triumph. "And now I have you!" said a robotic voice. Cream spun around and was knocked out.

--

3:53 p.m.

Angel Island

--

Sonic woke up very sore, tired, and annoyed. _Dammit Knuckles, did you have to frickin' knock me out?_ he thought. He sat up and saw Knuckles meditating. Sonic walked up to him really quietly. "WHAT-THE-HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!" Sonic said, not that quietly. Knuckles jumped at least 6 and a half feet back. Knuckles was this close to having a stroke, but he decided to calm down first.

"I found out how the Emerald could have been stolen." Knuckles said after Sonic was done dying of laughter and Knuckles was done yelling at him for being a dumbass. "Someone must have used Chaos Control to get here and back with the Emerald. Since it wasn't you, and Shadow and Silver have an alibi, and I don't know anyone else who knows Chaos Control, were down to one suspect."

Sonic ran down the list. _Me, Shadow, Silver, Doom's dead, uhh...oh you're fricking kiding me._

"Metal." said Knuckles.

--

End of Chapter 2

--

A/N: Took me FOREVER to name this Chapter. It's better than the first chapter (which I hated), but I still don't like this chapter much.

Next Time: Chapter 3: The Threat


	4. The Threat

--

Chapter Three

Thursday

_12-18-12_

The Threat

--

--

3:59 p.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting in his office, trying to keep his mind focused on the book in his hands. He couldn't shake the feeling that today, something bad was going to-. _**FLASH!**_ A burst of greem light appeared about ten feet in front of him. Sonic shot out of the light, looking terrified. Shadow sighed. _What's blue boy want now?_ he thought.

"Sonic! What is so important that you have to-" He was cut off by a loud alarm and a voice saying _**ALERT! ALERT!**_ Sonic looked up. "I'll give you a hint. Red eyes, made of steel, and wants to destroy Earth." Shadow's eyes widened. "...Dammit." was all he said. They rushed to the central control room, where they could see the soliders were fully mobilizing.

A solider walked up to Shadow. "Sir! A large space station has moved into orbit around the Earth. It is at least twice the size of the A.R.K., and is possibly hostile object." Shadow thought this over. "Get me a visual of the object." Shadow ordered, and a large space station appeared onscreen. It looked like a massive gray orb, but it had a likeness of Dr. Eggman's face on the front.

_The Death Egg. _thought Sonic. "What the hell is that thing!?" yelled Shadow. "Sir! We are picking up a video transmission from the object." said a soldier. "Bring it up onscreen!" barked Shadow. Static filled the screen until a picture of the Eggman Empire's logo apppeared. "Good afternoon Earth. I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik. You may know me better as Doctor-"

"Eggman." finished Sonic.

--

4:00 p.m.

Westopolis

--

Tails walked out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following close behind him. _Hmm... wonder why Sonic's not back yet._ thought Tails. After getting dried off, he decided to surf the web a bit. He saw a headline that caught his attention. "'Ancient tablet found in Mystic Ruins.' That sounds cool." He looked at a picture of it. It depicted seven rings and seven emeralds. There was also one very large emerald that he took to be the Master Emerald.

There was some Ancient Enchidian text at the top that Tails begun to read. "_' The phrophesy of the Seven Chaos.'_ Huh. I oughta take a look." He was about to read it when the Eggman Empire symbol popped up on screen. "What the heck..." said Tails. His window shattered behind him. Tails spun around. "MET-" was all he said before he was knocked out.

--

4:00 p.m.

The White House

--

" Mr. President!" yelled someone. The Secretary of Defense stumbled into the Oval Office. "Sir! All over the world people are reciving this audio clip. It is currently transmitting on every visual and audio device in the world." "Bring it onscreen." he said calmly. On the monitors, the symbol of the Eggman Empire had appeared. A sound file was playing a speech over and over again in many languages. The words appeared in the background in English.

" Good Afternoon Earth. I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik. You may know me better as Doctor Eggman. For the last 13 years, my attempts to take control of this pathetic planet, and all of it's mindless citizens, have been foiled by one single being. Sonic the Hedgehog. Well Sonic, I hope that you are watching this because if you are not it will be your friends and fellow Earthlings demise. My latest creation, the Death Egg III, is utterly and completely indestructable. Even Super Sonic will be able to do nothing about it."

" I have sent Metal Sonic to capture some of your little friends. However Sonic, I am giving you a chance. If you supply me with the Seven Chaos Emeralds, I will spare your friends. You, however, shall not be so lucky. Do not think about trying to use Chaos Control to get here either. Shadow, I hope for your sake, as the greatest of my Grandfather's creations, that you wer'nt simple minded enough to have already attempted this, for you would by now be restrained and under my control.

" If you do not comply with my demand within the next 72 hours, then I will systematiclly destroy every city on Earth. Remeber nations of the world, if you wish to continue with life as you know it, then give me SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

72:00:00

End Transmission

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! mauled by puppies Anyway...Oh noes! The Death Egg III! Looks like Robotnik (Eggman) is holding some of Sonic's friends hostage coughcoughtailsandcream+morepeoplecoughcough Looks like Sonic's gonna have to give himself up... or will he be captured by Shadow's well armed minions? Let's watch!

...Read the Next Chapter, Dummy.

Next Time: Chapter Four: Wanted


	5. Wanted

--

Chapter Four

Thursday

_12-18-12_

Wanted

--

71:58:39

--

4:01 p.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

All was quiet aboard the A.R.K. Shadow was staring blindly at the timer, thinking. _What shall I do? It's Sonic after all. Faker has saved all our lives many times. But now... I have to capture him. My duty is to this planet!_ "Sonic..." Shadow began. But Sonic was faster. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled, and he disappeared in a flash of light. The troops opened fire into the vortex. "Stop!" ordered Shadow, "He's long gone by now. Send a message to the Death Egg III, tell Eggman we will give him Sonic as soon as possible."

"But, Sir! We can't just-" "I gave you an order Solider! The lives billions are at stake here. I am declaring Sonic the Hedgehog Number One on G.U.N.'s most wanted list. Terrorist Threat will be raised to red. Halt all projects, deploy all troops, and use everything that the United Federation has got to capture Sonic the Hedgehog. I will bring the President to the A.R.K. shortly. Now, MOVE!"

--

4:03 p.m.

Westopolis

--

A vortex of light appeared and Sonic arrived in his and Tails' apartment, quickly moving to the right to avoid the hail of bullets following him. He burst into Tails room to find nobody there. "DAMMIT!" Sonic yelled, and banged his fist on Tails' keyboard. A recording started to play. Sonic watched it carefully. "What the heck's this thing?" he said. The recording showed Tails on his computer when Metal Sonic bursted in through the window. The fox boy only had time to yell 'MET-' before he was out cold. "Now for the Echidna" Metal droned. Sonic was gone in a flash (literally).

--

4:05 p.m

Angel Island

--

Sonic arrived in flash of light. He was at the edge of the island. "KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled. He waited, but there was no answer but his own echo. Suddenly he heard an explosion coming from the heart of the island. He raced off to the altar. _I hope I'm not to late..._he thought sadly. Another explosion sent him flying off the path. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. He heard a screech of pain but he realized it wasn't his. He had landed about 20 feet away from the battle. Knuckles was caught in a death match with Metal Sonic.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed. He had a deep gash on his leg and he had blood trickling from his hands and mouth. Metal wasn't looking so hot either. It's left eye was flickering, and it was leaking oil from its head. They shot away from each other and charged constantly. Metal was just as strong as Knuckles was. But Knuckles was tiring. They rushed to each other and grappled their hands.

Metal's claws were piercing Knuckles' skin. He reared back and smashed one of Metals' spikes. "AUGGHH! VERMIN! DIE!" It screeched, and pinned him to a wall. He began to focus energy into his chest. "Knuckles!" Sonic screamed, but it was in vain. Metal laughed his crazed laughter and fired a laser from his chest. It went right through Knuckles and annihilated the shrine.

"NO!" yelled Sonic, and he charged at Metal. "You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" he screeched. He attacked as if he were possessed, moving faster than he ever had. Metal simply grabbed his leg and shot off, dragging him beneath him. "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Metal said, and threw him off the island. Sonic screamed in fury and clawed at the air as Metal simply laughed in his demonic voice and walked away.

--

4:12 p.m

The skies below Angel Island

--

He was falling to far to fast. _No,no,no,no,NO! It can't end like this. Tails is gone, Knuckles is dead, Robotnik is in control...Metal will kill everyone else now that he thinks I'm gone! I can't let him do this! I won't! I WON'T! AAAAHHHH!_ he thought. Sonic's quills were turning black. His eyes were flickering from the normal emerald to a dull green. His gloves were pierced by Sonic's fingernails which were now claws. "NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" he screamed in a demonic shriek, and rushed back towards Angel Island at hypersonic speeds. The ocean 100 feet below him recoiled from the shockwave that followed.

--

4:13 p.m.

Space Colony Ark

--

An alarm went off inside the A.R.K. Shadow got up. _Hasn't there been enough annoyances today?_ he thought

wearily. "What is it now!?" he yelled. "Sir! We have detected hypersonic movement above the North Pacific!" a solider stated. "None of our aircraft are in that area! Can you identify the object or guess its trajectory?" asked Shadow. "Negative on the identity of the object... but its headed straight upwards at over 2,000 miles per hour and is still accelerating rapidly."

"Wait! The object has halted about 20,000 feet up. I'll try to get a visual." said the solider. Shadow turned to the screen. The screen showed a still image that was being zoomed in on. Shadow saw a bad thing, a really bad thing, and one other thing that made the others look minor. The bad thing was the object had stopped at Angel Island. The really bad thing was he saw a surprised looking Metal Sonic standing over some poor creature.

The last, and the worst thing Shadow saw was that the object was a jet black version of Super Sonic with dull green eyes and vicious claws about to rip Metal to shreds.

--

End of Chapter 4

--

A/N: defends self with Knuckles-fan repelant He's gone Dark Super Sonic! What am I thinking, you ask? That, my friends, is something I myself do not know. Oh, and he want's to kill Metal Sonic for killing Knuckles with a belly laser.

Next Time: Chapter 5: Shock and Awe


	6. Shock and Awe

--

Chapter Five

Thursday

_12-18-12_

Shock and Awe

--

71:47:12

--

4:13 p.m.

Angel Island

--

"Pathetic creature." Metal stated, and kicked Knuckles' body. "Oh well. At least you put up a fight. If only you weren't so stubron I could have let you live. Such a shame." he said. "Now for the pink hedge-AUUGGHHH!" he screeched. He was cut off by a loud boom. "What was that sound?" it asked itself. "A sonicboom? But how could that-" "DIE YOU BASTARD!" screamed a voice behind him. He spun around and was greeted by a fist meeting his metalic cheek at a high speed.

It flew off a good 400 feet before stoping itself in midair and looking at who attacked him. It saw Sonic with fur black as night. "What!? How could this be?" He did a quick system check. He had recovered from his last fight using the Chaos Emerald he took from Sonic, but from that punch his face was damaged. "A cheap shot, Sonic, and nothing more." Metal said, but it sounded more confident than it really was.

"Shut up you pathetic robot. You know you can't defeat me." said Dark Sonic. Metal grew angry, than stoped and grinned the most evil that robot could. "I will enjoy killing your prescious little girlfriend, Sonic." Metal said. "CHAOS CONTROL!" it yelled, and disappeared. "You won't hurt anyone ever again!" proclaimed Dark Sonic, and he too disappeared without a sound.

--

4:14 p.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

Shadow had watched the whole thing. After seeing the photo, he had order live footage of the battle imediately on screen. _This is not good. This is really bad._ he thought. _Amy lives in Westopolis. They're going to battle in a city with 5,000,000 people and Sonic's been enraged to the brink of insanity. If Metal kills Amy... Sonic will rip him to shreds and destroy the whole city in the prossess._ He stood up.

"Get me the President." he said, "I need a full evacuation of Westopolis now." "Yes sir." a soilder answered. He was about to get up when he saw something on the screen. "Sir, what is it?" a solider asked. He was about to say something, but stoped and shook his head. "Nothing. Carry on." Shadow said. "Yes sir."

--

4:16 p.m.

Westopolis

--

Silver the Hedgehog was walking down the street on his way back home after practicing his telekinesis on a thug. He had made the purse the thug had stolen hit said thug until he let go of it. He was sure it would be on YouTube by tommorow. Silver felt something. _Huh? _thought Silver. It was as if somewhere, something had just happened that had disrupted the balance of the Chaos Emeralds.

He became worried. He rushed to his appartment and got out his light blue Chaos Emerald. The colors were fading away as he watched it. "Oh...crap." he understated, and got out his cell phone to call Blaze. He noticed a thin beam of cyan Chaos Energy streaking out his window. _Pick up dammit._ he thought anxiously.

--

4:17 p.m.

Westopolis (Blaze's Appartment)

--

Blaze was in bed with a cold. The pyrokinetic did not appreciate the irony of this condition as much as you do. She had a big headache and the phone ringing was not a sound she wanted to hear. She picked up the phone and said "Who is it?" sheepishly. "Blaze. Big problem. Come over here." Silver said, nothing but buisness. "Can't. Sick as a dog." she said.

"Fine." Silver stated. The line went staticy for a second. Then a flash of purple light. "I'll come here." Blaze gave a little squeak and went under the covers more (she wasn't exactly fully dressed). "Dammit Silver!" Blaze yelled, and treatened to burn his quills off if he didn't leave the room imediatly. When she let him in a few minutes later, she asked what was so "Godamn important".

"This," said Silver, "is what was so 'Godamn important'." He pulled out the his Chaos Emerald. There were now spots that were totally colorless. "Oh crap." Blaze stated. "I'm not an expert on Chaos Emeralds, but the Sol Emeralds are the exact oppisite and I know more than anyone about them, being their guardian." _Keeping them under the sink is guarding them?_ Silver thought. "I'll guess that the Chaos Emeralds get their color from Negative Chaos Energy, which is being drained somehow."

A loud bang cut their conversation short. The beam of energy flowing from Silver's Chaos Emerald suddenly intensified and pulsed. "Whoa, what's going on!" he said. "The Chaos Emerald's trying to float away!" Silver held on to the Emerald with both hands and then used his telekinesis but the Emerald broke free. It smashed through Blaze's window and it floated into the air. Blaze looked up at the sky. "That...sucked." she stated. "Yeah that's a way to put it." agreed Silver.

--

4:20 p.m.

Westopolis

--

They had arrived with a bang. As soon as Metal arrived, Dark Sonic quickly flew through the vortex and broke the sound barrier (and half of Metal's face) with a flurry of punches. "AGGHH! Curse you hedgehog." Metal said, and shot off towards Amy's appartment. Sonic was to fast for him though. Sonic instantly shot a furious round of energy bolts through his hands and damaged Metal's rocket. He instantly rushed towards him.

"YOU punch WILL kick NOT punch LAY punch A kick HAND kick UPON punch ANYBODY kick ELSE punch EVER kick !" Dark Super Sonic roared, and sent the battered body flying into a park. Metal landed with a hollow thud. _Systems...failing...can...ot lose...no...I shall not giv...p yet..._thought Metal, and it somehow staggered to its broken feet.

"CHAOS LANCE!" Sonic yelled, and super-charged bolts of red energy flew from his hands, impaling Metal's already broken body repeatedly. "THIS ENDS IT!" Sonic screamed, and rushed at Metal. In a pathic attempt to defend itself, Metal somehow managed to raise its battered arms. It lashed out, leaving two large jagged cuts in Dark Super Sonic's chest.

The pain was enough to make him return to his senses breifly. "AUUUGGGHHH!" he screamed, and doubled over in agony. Tears of Rage and Hatred streaked Hyper's face. Metal took this time to place a claw on Sonic's head. "Chaos Syphon, act...vate." Metal said with effort. He began draining Sonic's Chaos Energy away. Metal looked up and saw seven rings and a jewel heading their way.

The rings hurtled at Dark Sonic. His powers were flickering. Already his eyes returned to their normal emerald green. But, as Metal watched, the rings fused together with Sonic. Metal felt a huge power increase and reared back as pure energy exploded from Sonic. His quills were now blueish-gray. His shoes were blasted apart by the power. His irises were a bright green.

All vegitation within 100 yards of them was burned badly. The air shimmered and smelled of ozone. The trees had either been uprooted or were facing away at unnatural angles. The strange form shot forward with a bolt of energy and grabed Metal Sonic by the neck. They rose up slowly. "This will end **now**." stated the New Sonic in an evil voice.

They had gone about 3,000 feet. "Now die!" roared Sonic. His fur was becoming ragged. Small burst of white Chaos Energy erupted from Sonic's body. Metal's one functioning eye widened in terror. "P-please." it weakly begged. "**CHAOS BLAST****!**" Sonic yelled. His crazed laughter echoed as he unleashed the explosive torrent of energy.

Nothing within one thousand feet off the blast was found alive.

--

End of Chapter 5

--

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Hit with brick "STOP THAT!" Alright, sheesh. You may recognize the blue gray form if you have seen Chakra-X's famous Sonic flash movies. laughs like an idiot Metal Sonic go boom.

Next Time: Chapter 6: Aftermath


	7. Aftermath

--

Chapter Six

Friday

_12-19-12_

Aftermath

--

64:43:39

--

11:17 a.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

Sonic woke up in a haze. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ Sonic thought. He saw Shadow standing outside of the door. He was talking to a general. He could barely make out what they were saying "-and tell the Doctor that we have him so he can release the others." "Understood, Sir..." "What is it General?" "Well, Sir... Sonic has saved all of us countless times. Are you really going to just give him up?" Shadow had a strange look in his eye. Sonic didn't know if it was sadness or scheming Shadow was thinking of, but Shadow then noticed he was awake and stormed in.

"Did you really think that you could take out half of a major city and not be found by us?" Shadow said angrily. "You lost control Sonic. From that...Chaos Blast...the shockwaves alone leveled several city blocks. You're lucky you fought in the air or the blast would have destroyed the city. They're still trying to put out the fires. You're lucky Silver and Blaze were there or millions would have died. Even with their help, the death toll is in the hundreds."

Shadow waited for Sonic to take in this information. Sonic sat there in his bed in silence. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "...Knuckles is..." he said solemnly. Shadow's eyes widened in realization. "... Metal killed him, didn't he?" asked Shadow. Sonic slowly nodded. "I'm sorry..." Shadow said awkwardly. An uneasy silence was heard. "Shadow..." Sonic began, "Is...Amy...okay?" asked Sonic.

"Amy is fine. She was frightened by the display you put on though." Shadow said. "She is currently in Central City, with the other citizens of Westopolis until it is safe to return." Sonic gave a weak smile. "Good." he said simply. Another silence. Shadow cleared his throat. "Sonic, the Doctor sent us a video yesterday. I want you to see it." Shadow said, and put a CD into a laptop and hit play.

"Good day to you Shadow. Actually, if you cannot give me Sonic, this will be one of the last days you will ever have. I want you to see something." said Eggman. The screen then moved to a prison cell that showed some of Sonic's friends inside. There was the Charmy, Rouge, Cream, and Tails, all siting on the cell floor. Charmy's eyes were red as if he had been crying and was being comforted by Rouge. Cream was asleep and resting her head on Tails' shoulder.

The view changed back to Eggman. "Now listen here. If you do not give me Sonic by 4:00p.m. on Sunday, these and billions more will die. I have sent Metal Sonic to round up the others and I expect him to return by tomorrow morning." Eggman said. "If there is any interference by G.U.N., I will order Metal Sonic to kill them instead. Do I make myself clear? Good then-" Two alarms cut Eggman off. He turned to look in their direction. His face slightly paled and he scowled.

"You pray that this is not of your doing." was all he said. The screen went static.

71:35:23

End Transmission

Sonic stared at the screen. _Damn him...DAMMIT!_ he thought, and slammed his fist down. "As soon as I get on that ship I'm going to kill that bastard!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic, just calm down. We don't want you getting mad again. The alarms that were set off were an energy level alert and a termination of an important droid warning. The fact that they happened at that time only indicates that the alarms were set off by you annihilating Metal Sonic." Shadow explained.

"The look on the Doctor's face showed that he was at least a little frightened by Metal Sonic's termination. He undoubtedly has learned of what happened by now and saw that it was you." Sonic sighed. "I remember all of it until he..." Sonic trailed off and looked down. The two wounds on his chest were gone. _What happened to the slashes?_ he thought. "Shadow, what happened to the gashes on my chest?" asked Sonic. Shadow looked at him strangely.

"Sonic, what are you talking about?" asked Shadow. "There were two gashes running down my chest. What happened to them?" Sonic said. "Sonic, you were unharmed when we found you in the park. There wasn't any wounds." Shadow explained. "You need rest. Just go back to sleep." Sonic was about to protest but Shadow walked away.

--

Space Colony A.R.K.

11:24 a.m.

--

_What was he talking about?_ thought Shadow. He sighed and went back to his office. He sat down in his chair and zoned out in thought for a while. He still had this nagging feeling though, so he decided to roll the video one more time. He watched it and saw something. Going frame-by-frame, he saw a beam of light blue energy come in and hit the World Rings when they had fused with Sonic.

_That's odd._ Shadow thought. He rewound it some and paused. He scaned the image with a small handheld device in his drawer. It showed high levels of Negative Chaos Energy. _That means..._ Shadow realized that it was the negative energy of the Cyan Chaos Emerald. "Great. What else don't we know about!?" Shadow yelled. He paused right before they'd fused.

He saw two wounds running down Sonic's chest. "So he was injured beforehand." muttered Shadow. He fast forwarded up until the Chaos Blast and saw another strange thing. Sonic's fur was ragged and his shoes were gone. And the wounds were still there. _Why does that look familiar?_ thought Shadow. He shook of the deja vu and hit play.

"This will end **now**." Sonic said. "Now die!" he roared, and purple sparks of Chaos Energy had covered him. "P-please." Shadow heard Metal beg. "**CHAOS BLAST****!**" Sonic screamed, and a wall of energy whited out the screen. The video flickered from the pulse but had kept recording. After the blast had cleared, Shadow quickly paused the recording. "What the hell...?" he said.

The image showed an unconscious Dark Super Sonic with fading image of the bluish-gray hedgehog being drawn into the Rings.

--

End of Chapter 6

--

A/N: The blue-gray hedgehog is in the Rings, eh? But don't worry. you'll find out more about the gray hedgehog in the Next Chapter.

Next Time: Chapter 7: The Ancient Hedgehog


	8. The Ancient Hedgehog

--

Chapter Seven

Friday

_12-19-12_

The Ancient Hedgehog

--

51:13:28

--

12:50 p.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

Sonic was bored. Not only did he hate staying still, but he was being held captive. _Well,_ he thought, _might as well just sleep. Hope they don't give me to Robotnik while I'm layin' here. That'd suck._ With that thought, he closed his eyes. When Shadow walked in minutes later with some scientist, he was out like a light. "Good" said Shadow, "this will be much easier."

He ordered the lead scientist to tranquilize Sonic so he wouldn't wake up during testing. Shadow then took out a scanner which he ran over Sonic. He looked at the readings. "Just as I thought. Sonic has absorbed amounts of Negative Chaos Energy. Get me an EEG reading at once." Shadow said, and scientists hooked up some electrodes to Sonic's head.

The read the readings and concluded that Sonic was dreaming. "Alright then, get me the World Rings." said Shadow. They looked at each other nervously. "Oh, fine then. I'll get them myself." Shadow said, a walked away grumbling 'If you want something done right...' He returned shortly with the World Rings in hand. "Step back and calm yourselves." Shadow said.

He put the rings on the floor. The World Rings began to glow with a bluish-gray aura. They, floated up slowly and arranged themself in a circle. "What's going on!?" yelled a scientist. "Don't worry." said Shadow, "I've been expecting this." But as he read the readings from the scanner he became worried. _The readings of Negative Energies are quite high..._ he thought.

A beam of light shot out of the Red, Green, and Purple Rings, forming a triangular curtain of energy. A voice rang out from the purple and black void saying, "Finally, I am FREE!". The scientist ran out of the room in fear, while Shadow rushed to get G.U.N.'s five Chaos Emeralds. When he returned, there was a hedgehog standing in the room. His fur was cyan, his eyes emerald green, and he wore no shoes or gloves. The quills on his back were quite long, like Silver's.

"You. Who are you, and how did you get here? Talk!" demanded Shadow. The hedgehog chuckled. "Learn to respect your elders, Shadow." he said. "Shut up and ANSWER ME!" Shadow barked. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow froze time and rushed towards him. The hedgehog disappeared and Shadow was suddenly unable to move. The hedgehog appeared next to him. "To answer your question, Shadow..." he said, and a purple sphere of energy appeared in his hand. "I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" he yelled, and unleashed the bolt.

Shadow hit the floor. The scanner was going wild. It sparked and exploded, electrifying the hedgehog. The bolt carried over to the electrodes and the hedgehog transformed into pure energy and shot to the electrodes on Sonic's head. The EEG machine showed a jump in brain activity and then shorted out. Shadow sat up weakly. "That was no hedgehog..." he said, and passed out.

--

1:26 p.m.

Sonic's Mind

--

_Where am I?_ Sonic thought, and looked around. He saw nothing, just himself and darkness in every direction. Then, he heard laughter. An evil laughter, getting louder by the second, until Sonic yelled, "Where are you? Who are you?" The laughter stoped and suddenly Sonic was in space. "I will show you just who I am Sonic, as a sign of gratitude for releasing me from my Emerald prison."

Sonic looked down on the Earth. Then he was rushing forward until they stoped at the ancient Echidna city. "You see Sonic, I was created here, many thousands of years ago. The gods bestowed upon the world Seven Emeralds containing great power that was to be used for the good of the planet. But the inhabitants of Earth were greedy, and so 3,000 years ago the leader of the Echidna tribe raided the altar of the Emeralds. The first guardian of the great jewels, a simple Chao that had absorbed the powers of the Master Emerald, was enraged and absorbed the Negative Energies of the Master Emerald and totally destroyed nearly all of the Echidnas."

"But the monster was stopped when an Echidna girl named Tikal pleaded to the Master Emerald to stop the monster. It worked, as the Master Emerald striped Chaos of it's powers and sealed Chaos and the girl inside itself. It was at this time two things happened. The Master Emerald stored Chaos' foul energy inside the Chaos Emeralds, as they have been known since. This caused the Chaos Emeralds to change from their original cut, which was traditional emerald cut, into brilliant cut, better suited for containing the energy."

"This made the Chaos Emeralds more powerful, becoming a nearly limitless source of power, so long as both energies were present. The other thing that happened at this time was that I was created. Before the Echidnas raided the shrine and Chaos transformed, there was no Negative Energies in the Emeralds. But now, after they had been used for evil, I was created. I am the result of Chaos and that idiotic Eggman of yours exploits."

"But I was still contained within the Emeralds. I nearly broke free from time to time, such as when Ivo used me to revive Perfect Chaos, or when Black Doom created his airships. But, there was an advantage to this. I see all the Emeralds see, I know all the Emeralds do, and I can preform anything the Chaos Emeralds can preform. It is all thanks to you, however that I have been released into this world."

"When you came to Westopolis to fight Metal Sonic, the Energies were so great that my essence was pulled from Silver's Chaos Emerald and into you. But the World Rings that you brought to this world fused with you as soon as I did. They gave me a true life, a true existence. They gave me a way to manifest myself into this world. I based my body off of you, Shadow, and Silver; you should be flattered."

"Since I am not known in this world, I have decided to call myself Nazo, which means mystery. You could not stop me if you tried, but I will not attack you if you do not attack me. Shadow was already tried to stop me from entering this world. Seeing as he is immortal as myself, I decided to knock him unconscious. Professor Gerald was a brilliant scientist, by the way. I picked up quite alot of knowledge while he was in possession of the Emeralds." A bolt of blue lightning shot down and Nazo appeared in person.

Sonic tensed himself. "What are you planning, Nazo?" Sonic asked. "I don't feel I should tell you that quite yet. But, I will assist you in retrieving your friends from the Death Egg III. Ivo has something that I want." Nazo said. Sonic thought this over. _Well...I don't know if I can trust him, but I have no choice._ "Alright then Nazo, if you help me get everyone back from the Death Egg, then I'll help you with whatever you need. But Shadow needs to join us there." Sonic said. "I'm sure I can...convince him to trust me." Nazo said with a grin.

--

2:14 p.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

"Sir...Wake up, Sir...SHADOW!" said someone, and Shadow opened his eyes. He was in the infirmary, lying on a cot. "How did I get here...and where's Sonic!" Shadow yelled. "His room is right down the hall-" Shadow ran off to Sonic's room. He looked in and saw the hedgehog standing next to Sonic. "You!" said Shadow. "Now, Shadow, calm down, there's no need for violence." said Nazo. Shadow seemed to think violence was a perfect solution because he was about to punch Nazo.

"Shadow, wait!" said Sonic. Shadow looked at Sonic angrily. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch this hedgehog's lights out!" Shadow yelled. "He's going to help us!" Sonic said. "Oh, so that's why he hit me in the face with an energy ball!" said Shadow sarcastically, "It all makes sense now!" Shadow pulled back his fist just to have it grabbed by Sonic.

"Look, I don't know if we can trust him either, but he's not on Robotnik's side, and he's offering to help us. He's stronger than both of us, and he's the best chance we've got, so just work with him until we rescue everyone, alright?" said Sonic. Shadow grudgingly put down his fist. "Fine..." was all he said. He looked at Nazo. Nazo seemed to glow faintly. "What is your name, gray hedgehog?" Shadow asked.

"I am known as Nazo." he replied simply. Shadow looked him over. "You called yourself my elder. You don't look a day over 18." Shadow said. Nazo chuckled. "Looks can be deceiving. You should know that yourself, your almost 60 after all, Shadow, and you look to be 16." Shadow narrowed his eyes. "And another thing. How is it that you know so much about me? I never even told you my name!"

Nazo eyes flashed. He walked up to Shadow and whispered, "When you've seen what I have, and are at my age, little can escape your knowledge, Project SHADOW. You owe your abilities to me." Shadow appeared stunned and Nazo walked by him. "What did he say, Shadow?" asked Sonic. Shadow regained his composure and said, "It's not important. Meet me in the Cannon's Core at 5:00 p.m. and we'll talk there."

Shadow walked out of the room, and the door closed behind him. _How did he know those things? He says I owe my abilities to him. Could that mean...no. I won't jump to conclusions. I need to find out everything I can about Nazo._ he thought. He teleported to the A.R.K.'s Central Control Room and began searching the A.R.K.'s database. **Password?** the computer asked. Shadow typed in M-A-R-I-A. **Password accepted. Category?**

Shadow typed in Project SHADOW. **Clarify Search.** Shadow said, "Chaos Emeralds." **One result found.** A diary of Professor Gerald's appeared on-screen.

--

August 14th, 1953

10:03 p.m.

Project SHADOW

--

"We are finally making significant progress on Project SHADOW, as some workers have begun to call it. We have already created a prototype, a large sauropod, but although it could use several Chaos abilities, it was violent and unstable, so we froze it away in a unused portion of the A.R.K. where it could do no harm. We called it the BioLizard.

Black Doom is assisting me in creating another life-form. We are using a combination of his DNA and that of a hedgehog. I am planning to infuse it will the powers of the **Chaos **Emeralds. I shall call it Shadow the Hedgehog if succesful. I will use the Negative Chaos Energies to give him the power of Immortality and a wide array of Chaos Abilities, to a greater extent than I gave the BioLizard.

I had requested use of the Master Emerald from it's guardians, two Echidna named Locke and Lara-Le, but they downright refused, saying that a creature born from the Master Emerald would become far more powerful than that which anyone could control. Nevertheless, I will still give him the energies of the Seven Chaos Emeralds.

I have based his design off of a being on an ancient Echidnian stone tablet that I had come to possess showing a blue being with a golden aura fighting an evil machine. The being is apparently very strong, and I hope my creation will become as strong as this being. The being is also a hedgehog, called Sonic in the text below the image."

--

End Entry

--

Shadow was stunned for the second time today. "My design was based on...Sonic? No, Super Sonic. Well that explains why my quills are curved up. I was infused with Negative Chaos Energies during my creation... that Nazo set off incredible readings of Negative Energy. He also called himself the Ultimate Life Form. Could he be another of the Professor's creations? Or...is he something more?"

Shadow pondered that thought until he remembered he had a meeting with Sonic. When he got to the Core of the eclipse cannon at 4:42, he saw that Sonic was already there. "Did Nazo tell you anything about his origins, Sonic?" Shadow asked casually. "Why do you want to know?" Sonic replied cautiously. "He set off extremely high levels of Negative Chaos Energy when he appeared to us." Shadow said.

Sonic ignored him. "Sonic, he possessed you during your fight with Metal Sonic. He appeared after the rings fused with you. I don't think that he's even a hedgehog at all." Shadow said. Sonic looked up. "Your right, Shad. He isn't a hedgehog. He's Negative Chaos Energy in a solid form. But he owes me indirectly for his existence, so he's willing to help us. He was given life from the World Rings. He was first created when Chaos transformed three thousand years ago."

Shadow stood there. "...I see..." he said. "We may not know if or what he's planning to do, but for now he's our ally. He seems to dislike Robotnik, and as the saying goes, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' " said Sonic. Shadow nodded. "I understand. Let's just eat, then make a plan to get into the Doctor's Death Star, or whatever he calls it."

--

5:46 p.m.

A.R.K. Dining Hall

--

Sonic and Shadow had just finished eating dinner when Silver and Blaze had arrived. Shadow had told them to come as soon as possible and told Blaze to get the Sol Emeralds and bring them as well. "Well, Shadow, what's the occasion?" said Blaze. "It's not a good thing, that's for sure." Silver muttered. "Does it have to do with this?" Silver said aloud, and held up his drained emerald. "That's part of it." said Shadow. "What's the other part then?" Blaze asked. "We have a new ally. His name is Nazo, and he's stronger than most, or even all of us."

Silver cracked his knuckles. "We'll see." he said overconfidently. Shadow ignored him and said, "I have come up with a plan that could allow us to break us into the Death Egg. It will require The Seven Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds, and the World Rings. Since we just are missing the seventh Chaos Emerald, I'll locate it tonight." Silver thought about it.

"Couldn't we just use the Master Emerald in place of the Chaos Emeralds? I'm sure that Knuckles would let us use it. Where is he, anyway?" Sonic and Shadow fell silent. Blaze quickly understood. "Silver..." she said. Silver looked down. "I'm sorry. But, where is the Master Emerald?" Sonic clenched his fist. "Metal brought it to the Death Egg III as a power source."

"So, Shadow, your plan is to power us all up using everything we got?" Blaze asked. "Yeah, pretty much." he replied. "Plus, if anything goes wrong, Sonic will go nuts and blow the whole thing to hell." Silver added. That gave Sonic an idea. "Does anyone know what happened to the Super Emeralds?" he asked. They all looked at him weird. "The whats?" Shadow asked. "Never mind." Sonic said.

--

End of Chapter 7

--

A/N: So, how'd you like my crash course in Echidna history? The blue-gray hedgehog was Nazo (duh), and for all who guessed correctly, you win a box full of puppies! Or not. And so the assault on the Death Egg begins.

Next Time: Chapter Eight: Goodbye, my Friend


	9. Goodbye, my friend

--

Chapter Eight

Saturday

_12-20-12_

Goodbye, my friend

--

39:59:07

--

12:01 a.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

Nazo had skipped dinner, namely because he didn't need to eat food. So when he explained this to Shadow who then told him to suck on a power cord, Nazo decided to do just that (Much to the misfortune of Blaze, who Nazo gave a pat on the back, and sparks literally flew). Nazo then entered the surveillance system (also literally) and saw the whole meeting. _Super Emeralds?_ Nazo had thought. _That sounds interesting..._

Now Nazo was sneaking around the A.R.K., looking for the six Chaos Emeralds on board. He also wanted to examine the Sol Emeralds. When he went by Shadow's office, he heard talking inside. Curious, he touched a control panel and converted himself into energy to go into the camera system. He went into Shadow's cameras and saw Shadow talking quietly to Silver.

"-and I don't know if we can trust him. He was created from Negative Energy after all." Shadow said. Silver just shrugged. "I dunno. He seem's to want to help us. Maybe because Sonic let him out of the Emeralds?" Shadow shook his head. "We can't be sure. Sonic said the Doctor has something that Nazo wants. I think that it could be the Master Emerald."

"He may want to absorb all the Chaos Emeralds to get stronger. I'm most worried that he's trying to go after the Master Emerald." said Shadow. "If he gets to that, I don't think even Super Sonic could stop him." "Well, I am curious about those Super Emeralds that Sonic mentioned. It sounds like they are more powerful than Chaos Emeralds, if we could find them, we could use them." Silver said.

Nazo went off after hearing this. _Well, at least I know I have one hedgehog on my side._ he thought. He found the storage room. He sensed the Emeralds energy coming from a steel crate. "Not a problem..." he whispered, and used Chaos Control to teleport the Emeralds from the crate. He drew in their energy and smiled. He began to glow brighter.

Suddenly, a green light appeared behind him. Shadow jumped out and Silver followed. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" yelled Shadow. Nazo chuckled. "Calm down Shadow, I was just having a midnight snack." said Nazo, "You know, charging up for tomorrow's battle. It's not like you'll need the Negative Energy, will you?" Shadow growled. "I'm keeping my eyes on you, Nazo. Nothing on the A.R.K. is safe from me." With that, he disappeared.

Silver looked at Nazo. "I don't know if I can trust you, Nazo. Shadow obviously doesn't, and Sonic does, but I can't place my trust. Chaos Control!" Silver said, and he too disappeared. Nazo walked towards the back of the room. "That was an unexpected interruption." he mumbled. He touched a control panel and went to the camera system again. He switched his view to Blaze's room. She was in deep sleep.

He appeared in her room and picked up a Sol Emerald. _Odd. I can't seem to sense Negative or Positive energy in these. It's just an amplifier._ He put it down and went back into the camera network. _Now for the real treasure._ he thought. He looked into Tails' laboratory. He stopped time and appeared in the lab. Suspended in a glass casing was the Chaos Drive. "Perfect." he said.

"Nearly everything that I need is here. This was the perfect place to be. Now all that's left is the final Emerald and my prize on Ivo's starship. Shadow has become to suspicious of me though, so I may have to have him taken care of. However, I have Sonic eating out of the palm of my hand!" Nazo chuckled. "Chaos Control!" he went to the A.R.K.'s power core to sleep. He began glowing brightly.

--

7:08 a.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

Sonic heard a knock on his door and moaned. He loved to sleep in and it was only 7 o'clock. He opened the door and Shadow was standing at the door looking quite sad. "Shadow, what happened to you?" Sonic asked in concern. "There's...something you should see." he said. Sonic followed him to the Central Control Room. It was empty except for Nazo, Silver, and Blaze. "Shadow, what did you call us here for?" asked Blaze.

Shadow held up a disk. "At 4:00 this morning, Doctor Robotnik sent us another video." said Shadow. Sonic became worried. "Shadow, what's happened!" he yelled angrily. Shadow just kept quiet and put the disk into a DVD player.

"You do not seem to care very much about your planet, Shadow!" Robotnik yelled, "I have acquired video of you capturing Sonic more than 24 hours ago, and yet he has not been given to me. That, along with the fact that Metal Sonic's apparent destruction by a gray hedgehog has greatly irritated me. However, I have decided not to blast you out of orbit."

"Instead, I have decided to give a visual demonstration of just how serious I am about things!" The camera switched to a view of Charmy, Rouge, and Tails all siting handcuffed in a line. Cream was held still by a robot, and was struggling to escape. "This is what will happen to every living thing on Earth if you do not hand Sonic over to me!" he yelled, and pulled out a handgun. "NO!" screamed Tails, and jumped in front of Cream. _**BANG**_

The bullet pierced Tails' heart and he fell to the ground. "TAILS!" yelled Cream, and she broke free of the robot and ran over to Tails and cried. "You MONSTER!" Cream screamed at Eggman. Robotnik then laughed a horrible laugh and the video cut out.

36:00:00

End Transmission

A/N: I'M SORRY! DON'T HATE ME FOREVER! PLEASE! I DIDN'T TELL HIM TO DO IT! Just read the next chapter, and it shall serve as the kiss to your metaphorical boo-boo. cries in a corner while being stabbed for killing Tails.

Next Time: Chapter 9: Super Sonic's Wrath!


	10. The Wrath of Super Sonic

--

Chapter Nine

Saturday

_12-20-12_

Hyper Sonic's Wrath

--

33:50:26

--

7:10 a.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

Total silence filled the room. Everyone looked at Sonic but Shadow, who stared at the floor. Sonic stared at the blank screen in complete shock. Nazo stared at Sonic with interest. _How will you react to this, Sonic?_ Nazo wondered. Everyone learned the answer to Nazo's question shortly later because Nazo screamed. They all looked and saw Nazo becoming energy and drawing into Sonic. Shadow's Chaos Emerald, which was the only one left with Negative Energy, shot out of his office and burst through the rooms door and fell to the ground gray. The World Rings of Rage, Hatred, and Sadness appeared and fused with Sonic.

"Hold him down!" yelled Shadow. He removed his restraining rings and grabbed Sonic's arms, while Blaze and Silver got his legs. The burst of raw power that was unleashed when Sonic transformed sent them all flying. He looked like Super Sonic, but his eyes...they were demonic. Electricity crackled across his fur. His claws had pierced his gloves and his quills were frayed. He roared, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and they all disappeared in a flash of purple light.

--

7:12 a.m.

Death Egg Three

--

A siren went off in the Death Egg. **Intruder Alert! Intruder Aler**- the machine was cut off by an explosion. The Doctor stood up. "What? But how?" he said. He looked at the monitors. He saw Shadow, Blaze and Silver trying to keep up with a crazed Super Sonic. "No! It can't be Super Sonic! This is completely impossible! Well, even so, he's no match for my army of new robots!"

"Unleash the Metalix!" he yelled. Thousands of Metal Sonic-Like robots appeared and charged towards the group. Shadow took out the Chaos Emeralds and he and Silver went Super. Blaze held up the Sol Emeralds and she turned into Burning Blaze. This proved unneeded when Sonic screamed, "DIE!" and bolts of lightning shot from his hands and lasers pulsed from his eyes.

Every robot was completely destroyed in seconds. "Well Robotnik, is that all you've got!?," Super Sonic yelled in a voice that was not sane. "That's impossible! They were all as strong as the original Metal Sonic! How've they all been destroyed!?" Robotnik yelled. "Silver, Blaze, while Sonic keeps Eggman busy, let's go find the Master Emerald." said Super Shadow.

They ran off while Sonic carved a path of destruction through the base. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY, ROBOTNIK!" Super Sonic screeched. He was changing again. His fangs grew longer, and his skin became a deep tan. His red eyes transformed into disturbing swirls of red. He smashed his way into the core of the base. The Master Emerald could be seen in the distance. But what Sonic was focusing on was the giant robot that had Eggman in the top about 500 meters away.

"You may have gotten this far, Sonic, but you cannot defeat me this time." Robotnik yelled. Super rushed at the robot, and Spin Dashed it's foot, causing it to stumble, but no damage was done. Robotnik returned fire with lasers, but Sonic easily dodged them. He flew around the mecha, increasing speed until he couldn't turn. He then unleashed a stream of Chaos Energy into the vortex. "SUPER SONIC WIND!"

The robot was still undamaged. "WHY WON"T YOU DIE!" Super yelled, and then got under the robot. He shot upwards and then plunged the machine into the ground. All Sonic had accomplished was a cracked window. "It's no use, the robot is indestructible from the outside." said Eggman. "FINE THEN!" screamed Super Sonic. Sparks of gray energy were swirling around him.

"CHAOS..." Super started, and disappeared. "Where did he-" Purple light appeared behind Robotnik. Hyper was right behind him inside the machine, smiling with murderous pleasure. "BLAST!" he screamed, and let the torrent of white energy engulf him. The blast nearly blinded Silver, who had been watching them from the Master Emerald. Shadow and Blaze had stopped to look too. "My God..." Shadow said. "That's not Sonic. What sort of demon is that creature..."

Robotnik had gone flying towards the cell where the others were being held. He was lucky he had ejected right before Sonic let loose. He was bleeding badly. He saw that Sonic had not even been phased by the energy use from the blast. Super's quills were now a mess and his fangs showed even through his mouth...which foamed in total rage. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" Robotnik screamed. Super shot towards him. Robotnik held up Cream as a last effort to defend himself. He realized to late that Sonic wasn't stopping.

He threw Cream to the side and tried to get out of the way but Super Sonic grabbed him and threw him toward the Master Emerald. Robotnik hit the ground with a thud. Shadow grabbed Blaze and Silver and teleported to a safer distance away. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE HAVING YOUR HEART RIPPED OUT!" Sonic screamed. He drew back his claw. "DIE YOU EVIL BASTARD!" he roared with tears in his eyes, and he would have followed through if he didn't touch the Master Emerald with his bare claw.

Super Sonic screamed in pain. There was a huge flash of light. "What's...happening...TO ME!" he screeched. There were more flashes and Nazo appeared touching the Emerald on the left side. He was in equal pain from the sheer energy of the Emerald. Super reverted to normal Super Sonic. On the right side, he saw demonic version of himself breifly materialize and stare at him with disgrace before fading.

Super Shadow appeared over the Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he said, and the Emerald disappeared and then reappeared next to Super Silver. Silver, Blaze, and Shadow then teleported to the cell. Nazo bent over and vomited a glowing white substance. "Energy sickness." he said. Sonic stared into the blank space where that demonic version of himself just stood. "What...was that...me?" he asked, and passed out. Everyone else had powered down and were standing around the Master Emerald. Shadow woke Sonic.

"What was that animal..." Sonic asked, shaken to his core. "It was what you have become..." Shadow repiled. The went over to the others. Everyone stared at Sonic. "What happened to you..." Blaze asked. Sonic shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It's not important right now. We have things to correct." he said. Sonic and Shadow took a Chaos Emerald in hand. "Chaos..." the began. They locked arms. "Control!" they finished. A portal burst into existance. They jumped in.

--

_12-18-12_

4:15 p.m.

Angel Island

--

Shadow appeared on Angel Island. He watched as Dark Sonic chased after Metal using Chaos Control and then rushed towards the destroyed shrine. Suddenly he remembered something. When he was watching Metal and Dark Super Sonic battle, he thought he had saw himself afterwards. _So I really did see me._ he thought. He had arrived at the shrine and saw Knuckles' body.

"Don't worry, Knuckles." Shadow said, "We'll have you patched up in no time." He picked him up. Suddenly he heard a loud explosion. He turned and saw a faint light on the horizon. "His power is unbelievable." Shadow said, "Chaos Control!" and they vanished.

--

_12-20-12_

4:06 a.m.

Death Egg Three

--

Cream was still crying over Tails' body when a bright flash appeared. Cream looked up and saw Sonic. "How? How are you here?" Cream said in disbelief. Sonic shed a tear and picked up Tails. "Don't worry Cream. I'll be back to bust you out of here in a few hours." Sonic whispered. "Just don't be afraid...Chaos Control!" he said, and he vanished in a flash of light. "Why would I be afraid of him..." she asked herself.

--

7:44 a.m.

Death Egg Three

--

A flash of light appeared and Shadow dropped out holding Knuckles. He walked up to the Master Emerald and placed Knuckles next to it. Sonic appeared and gently put Tails down on the other side. Sonic and Shadow put their hands on the Master Emerald. _"The servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is Power, Power's Enriched by the Heart. The Controller is the One that unifies the Chaos. Now, Master Emerald, grant us your Power!"_

The Master Emerald began glowing and spinning. Beams of light shot from the Emerald to Tails and Knuckles. "Chaos Regeneration!" yelled Sonic and Shadow. Flashes of light surrounded Tails and Knuckles. They rose off the ground and went Super. Their eyes opened. "Where am I?" Knuckles asked. "Sonic?" asked Tails. They were alive, and everyone cheered. Cream gave Tails a kiss and said to Sonic, "I knew you would do it!"

"Well, Knuckles, this is a great place to celebrate, but do you think you could you use your shiny rock to get us back to the A.R.K.?" asked Sonic. "Uhh, sure, but who is that guys?" asked Knuckles as he pointed to Nazo (who was unconscious). "We'll explain later." said Silver. Knuckles shrugged and they disappeared.

--

7:57 a.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

They all arrived in the Central Control room. They looked out the window and saw the night side of Earth. They also saw the Death Egg orbiting across the horizon. Shadow held up the Seven Chaos Emeralds. They spun around the Master Emerald and there was a flash of light and the Emeralds colors were restored. "Mind if I take these off your hands for a minute?" asked Shadow. "Gladly." said Knuckles.

Shadow disappeared. They looked again and saw the nose of the A.R.K. open. Chaos Energy sparked wildly around the center of the cannon. The energy intensified and the Eclipse Cannon fired. The beam roared through the night sky, illuminating the planet with an eerie green glow. The beam impacted the Death Egg and pierced the face of the structure.

Explosions rocked the surface of the Death Egg, becoming larger until the entire structure shattered in a blast that was felt around the world. "Here comes the shockwave." said Tails. A few seconds later, the A.R.K. shook and trembled from the onslaught of power. Then it settled. Shadow appeared with the Chaos Emeralds minutes later. "Holy Crap...did anyone else feel that?" he said.

They laughed at the corny joke, because Shadow never told them. "I want a recording of that so I can watch it again in slow motion." he continued. "Lets go home." Everyone gathered around. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, and they all disappeared in a flash of green light.

--

_12-21-2012_

11:09 a.m.

Angel Island

--

The next day, they were all on Angel Island. Knuckles placed the Master Emerald on it's rightful place on the altar. Shadow gave a Chaos Emerald to Sonic and Silver and put the rest on the pillars surrounding the altar. "Silver, can you take everyone else back to Westopolis?" Shadow said. "No problem." said Silver, and they vanished. Sonic looked around. "Hey, where's Nazo?" he asked.

"I think I can find out where Nazo is." he said. "I just need a Chaos Emerald." Sonic threw him his. Knuckles placed the Emerald on the ground in front of the Master Emerald. He spoke in an ancient language, and then the Chaos Emeralds flashed and sent a beam of light to the sky. "Great." said Knuckles. "What is it?" asked Sonic. "Nazo's on the A.R.K.!" said Knuckles, "And he has a Chaos Emerald!"

--

End of Chapter 9

--

A/N: You thought it was over didn't you! Anyway, what's Evil Super Sonic doing in my story, you ask? If your not familiar with him, Evil Super is Super Sonic in the U.K.'s (sadly canceled) Sonic the Comic. In the Comics, Super Sonic is a demonic entitiy born from Sonic's exposure to the Chaos Emeralds (which contained only negative energy). In my story, Super Sonic is, well, pretty much the same thing. Dark Super Sonic on steroids, and completely unable to be controled. He is a ruthless killer, but here Sonic's on the same mentallity as he is, chosing the way Robotnik was going to die himself. And on a side note...Yes, they're alive! Angry Reader: "You planned this the whole time!" Me: shifty eyes uhh...hides in cardboard box Anrgy guy picks up the box ! appears above my head

Next Time: Chapter 10: Nazo's Power


	11. Hedgehog's Power

--

Chapter Ten

Sunday

_12-21-12_

Nazo's Power

--

--

11:12 a.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

Nazo had arrived at the A.R.K. to see that no one able to stop him was there. When they had arrived on Angel Island, Nazo had quietly swiped the Purple Chaos Emerald from it's pillar and teleported back to the A.R.K. He was now standing in Tails' laboratory._ I'll just take this,_ thought Nazo, and he stopped time using Chaos Control and swiped the Chaos Drive.

"Alone, this Emerald could do very little. But using this to amplify it's power... it is as strong as five Emeralds." he said. He went to the Eclipse Cannon's power room. He inserted the Emerald into it's slot and shot it with the Chaos Drive. It began glowing red, then white, then Gold. "Now it can destroy a large city, but I have something else in mind." he said. He set the target for Angel Island, and fired.

--

11:14 a.m.

Angel Island

--

Darkness covered Angel Island as the A.R.K. passed over the sun. The nose cone opened and the Eclipse Cannon was shone to be charging a shot. Shadow grabbed the six Emeralds that they had and touched the Master Emerald. The cannon fired. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he screamed, and the entire Island disappeared. Seconds later, a beam of Energy pierced the ocean below them.

--

11:16 a.m.

Above the South Pacific

--

The Island appeared in a huge blast of energy. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Knuckles roared. "HOW DARE HE ATTACK MY ISLAND! I SWEAR I"LL KILL HIM!" While Knuckles was marauding, Shadow and Tails were contemplating how Nazo unleashed so much Energy from only one Chaos Emerald. "I've got it!" Tails said, "He's using the Chaos Drive!" Shadow nodded. "Terrific. Now he's going to shoot himself."

Silver suddenly appeared. "What happened? I was watching the eclipse when the A.R.K. fired the Eclipse Cannon." "Our good friend Nazo made off with an Emerald and he used the Chaos Drive to super charge it." said Sonic. Silver sighed. "Why can't we ever get a lucky break?" he said. "Well, maybe we can stop him." said Shadow, "If all of us went after him, I bet we could do it." "Well then let's go!" said Sonic. Shadow picked up the Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Control!" he yelled, and they disappeared.

--

11:17 a.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

Soldiers rushed into the room and pointed their weapons at Nazo. "Stop right where you are! Who are you and how did you get here!" yelled one. Nazo chuckled. "...you really don't know who your dealing with, do you." He raised the Golden Emerald. "FIRE!" said their leader. "As you wish." said Nazo. "CHAOS SPEAR!" he said, and bullets collided with energy. The soldiers never had a chance. Nazo absorbed the Negative Energies of the Super-Charged Emerald and began to glow with a golden hue.

He disappeared and went to the Central Control Room. He stood an looked down at the Blue Planet below him. A flash of light behind him indicated that the others had arrived. "So you survived." he said without turning around. Silver ran up to him and tried to punch him from behind. Nazo grabbed his arm and electrocuted him. Silver screamed and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Sonic and Shadow absorbed the Chaos Emeralds and went Super. They both rushed at Nazo. He held them all off and knocked each one into the wall. "It appears that I am able to defeat all of you. However, since I do not wish to destroy the A.R.K., let us continue this battle elsewhere." Nazo said. "Chaos Control!" and they all disappeared.

Silver was still on the floor. "Looks like they forgot me." he said when he woke up minutes later. He went to Sonic's room and retrieved the World Rings. He then ran to Tails' laboratory and swiped an Artificial Emerald. Before he disappeared, he saw Metal Sonic's robotic claw. "So part of him survived." he said as he walked over. He picked up the hand and ripped out a device. "It's smaller than I thought." he said as he attached it to his wrist. "Chaos Control!" he yelled, and disappeared.

--

11:21 a.m.

Angel Island

--

They arrived on Angel Island. Super Sonic looked down and saw they were slowly passing over South Island. He could see the Green Hill Zone. They resumed their fight but it was getting them nowhere. Nazo was just as strong as they were. Knuckles and Tails watched in silence as the stalemate continued. Finally the blur of motion across the sky stopped. Silver appeared and joined them.

They all hovered in midair an panted in exhaustion. "So...you can...match my power...but you have yet...to pass my level..." he said. "However..." he began with a grin, "I can always get more power!" He rushed to the Master Emerald and landed on top of it. He laughed maniacally as he absorbed the power and transformed. He became a dark blue and his eyes were purple. The whites of his eyes became green. The spikes on his back lengthened and turned upturned.

"You are no longer a match for me." Nazo said. "For reference to who destroyed you, you may only refer to me as Super Nazo." He rushed at Super Silver and knocked him into the ground, followed by Sonic and Shadow. Shadow got up with hatred in his eyes. He removed his restraining rings and began to glow with sparks of red Chaos Energy. He rushed at Super Nazo and slammed him against a bolder. Nazo smirked.

"Chaos..." Shadow began. "Shadow, DON'T!" yelled Knuckles. "BLAST!" Super Shadow finished, and he let the explosion of Energy go. The blast took out a good amount of the surrounding area. Everywhere except for directly behind Nazo had a few dents in it. Super Nazo was completely unfazed by this. Shadow was standing in the middle of a crater, having had his Super Form wear off from effort.

"Idiot." said Nazo, and he threw him into the air. Shadow used the small rockets in his shoes to fly to safety, but Nazo had pretty much drained him. Silver threw the World Rings at the shrine. The air was charged with Chaos Energy from the battle. Silver went Super. "I'll stall him. Use them Master Emerald to recover, and watch out for incoming projectiles and...stuff." he said.

Sonic brought Shadow to the Master Emerald to regain his energy. As Nazo and Silver fought, they devised a plan. Knuckles told them about an ancient technique using Chaos Control. "If you are desperate, use that technique. It will wear off when you run out of rings, but until then it will work, okay?" said Knuckles. "Got it." said Sonic, and they rushed off to collect rings in the Lava Reef Zone. "Not my first choice, but whatever..." Knuckles said, doubting their logic.

Silver managed to get behind Nazo and restrain him. His wrist flashed. "CHAOS SYPHON!" he yelled, and the device he set on his wrist began to drain Nazo. He began to lose power. Strangely, he laughed as his power was drained into Super Silver. Silver flashed and his entire body began glowing brighter. Nazo said, "Do you really think it's that easy to get rid off me?", and he disappeared. Silver, now Hyper, floated down to Tails and Knuckles and celebrated.

Sonic and Shadow returned to see Nazo gone and Silver Hyper. "Nice job." said Sonic. "He wasn't so tough." replied Silver, although he had several injuries. Silver returned to normal, then his wristbands flashed. "What the..." he said, and suddenly the Chaos Syphon cracked and energy coursed through Scourge and he yelled out in pain. "What's happening!?" he yelled.

His body began glowing with white energy, that began to leave his body. "Curse you!" he shrieked as Nazo left him completely "As I told you before, Silver, it's not that easy to get rid of me!" said a voice. The energy became solid, and Nazo stood next to the Master Emerald. "What did you do!?" yelled Tails. "It appears that Silver just couldn't handle my energy in his normal form." said Nazo.

"So I left his body." Super Nazo changed once again. His fur became dark purple. He gained more quills and his two back spikes became four and curved down. The whites of his eyes became totally black and his irises changed to a primal yellow. His shoes and gloves became completely black. His body seemed to glow with power. "Now witness the true power of Chaos!" he yelled.

"I'll start by killing the three of you!" he yelled, and knocked out Sonic, Silver, and Shadow, and he threw them off of Angel Island. As they plummeted down, they heard Tails and Knuckles crying out to them. _Guess I couldn't save them after all._ thought Sonic. He let himself fall. They smashed into South Island and through the ground in the Green Hill Zone. They landed hard in a cavern. _Guess its gonna end where it all began..._Sonic thought. _I'm sorry everyone. Sorry, Tails..._and he closed his eyes.

--

End of Chapter 10

--

A/N:...braces for rabid fangirl/boy assault of flames for ending chapter with cliffhanger and doing that last paragraph

Next Time: Chapter Eleven: Bloody Sunday -- Part One: Super Tails vs. Hyper Nazo!


	12. Super Tails vs Hyper Nazo!

--

Chapter Eleven

Sunday

_12-21-12_

Bloody Sunday Part I

Super Tails vs. Hyper Nazo

--

--

11:42 a.m.

Angel Island

--

"NO!" yelled Tails. He began to flash between orange-yellow and bright yellow. His fangs began to grow. His eyes turned red. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. He lunged at Nazo. They fought for a few seconds, then Super Tails grabbed Nazo's arm and bit down hard. Nazo screamed in pain. "WRETCH!" he roared, and he slammed him into the ground. Very hard.

Knuckles absorbed the Master Emerald's power. His fur turned pink, then white. Nazo turned to him. "What are you doing, guardian?" he asked. Knuckles disappeared. He appeared behind Nazo. "You can just call me Hyper Knuckles!" he yelled, and slammed him into the ground. Knuckles picked up the Chaos Emeralds. He put them around Tails and said something in Ancient Echidnian.

The Emeralds flashed, and obeying his command, fused with Tails. He floated up from the ground. His body began to glow. He sprouted five new tails. His body was shrouded with a red aura. His eyes were feral and red. His fur had turned a burnt yellow and his gloves were pierced by his claws. His tails (now seven) were all tipped by a color of a Chaos Emerald. He growled savagely at Nazo.

Knuckles floated next to Tails. Tails held up a claw. "I'll get him. If something happens, you finish the job." Tails said. Knuckles protested, but a growl from Tails quieted him. "You go see if there's anything you can do for them in the Green Hill Zone." he said. Knuckles reverted to normal and flew down to South Island. Tails glared at Nazo. "You'll pay for what did!" he yelled.

He flew towards Nazo and disappeared._ But he can't use Chaos Control!_ thought Nazo. Nazo stopped time but then he suddenly couldn't move. "But...how?" he tried to say. He saw Tails rushing towards him. "You think that you can stop me!?" Tails yelled. He charged at Nazo on all fours, still exceeding the speed of sound. He blasted Nazo out of the time stop with a bolt of red energy.

Nazo flew into the shrine. He smashed into the Master Emerald, cracking it, but absorbed more of it's power. Tails changed too. His tails were becoming frayed at the ends. He rushed up to Nazo taking to full flight with his Seven Tails and smashed him right through the altar. He knocked him through the roof of the shrine and into the sky. The World Rings fused with Tails, one going at the base of each tails.

The Seven Tails were now white. The red aura surrounding Tails now was like fire. He screamed in rage and pain from the power and shot upwards, ripping Nazo in the chest with his claws and launching him into the extinct volcano. He smashed a hole though the side of the volcano and then rushed back at Tails. "So, are you Hyper Tails, then?" he asked. In response Tails clawed him in the face and sent him flying into the shrine again.

Nazo smashed into the Master Emerald again, and it shattered, the shards piercing Nazo and causing him to 'bleed' a white substance. "Don't you recongize me?" he said scarily. "I'm only Super Tails!" Tails roared, and shot down into the shrine. He kicked Nazo into the air, and then slammed him into the ground. This caused the Master Emerald shards to be completely in Nazo's back, and he howled with pain, which Super Tails grinned sickly at. "Just a little different..." he said.

Nazo absorbed the Energy of the Emerald shards and ripped them out, causing another scream of pain. He did, however, manage to achieve transformation yet again, this time his fur was now fully black. "You have no idea of my power, fox boy." said Hyper Nazo. They rushed at each other once more, causing small eruptions of wild Chaos Energy whenever they collided.

From the remains of the Star Light Zone, Knuckles saw the flashes of light from the battle as he made his way to the Green Hill Zone. "The battle's just begun." he mumbled. They had gotten away from the shrine and were now battling across the rest of Angel Island. They were fighting along the pyramid in the Sandopolis Zone when Tails yelled, "Chaos Control!" and disappeared.

"Where is he..." thought Nazo. "Chaos Wind!" yelled Super Tails. A stream of light blue Chaos Energy flew around Nazo in a tornado. Whenever he tried to escape, the 'wind' sliced him. The demonic version of Super Tails guided the winds down until it reached the sand and became a Dust Devil. "Chaos Fire!" he yelled, and a jet of blue flames flew down from his hands and into the vortex.

The Chaos Fire grew larger and surrounded the tornado and transformed it into a firestorm. "Now then, Chaos Inferno!" yelled Tails, and the blue flame turned violet-hot and slammed into the ground, causing shockwaves of flame. When the sand settled, it showed Hyper Nazo frozen in a sphere of glass, and the surrounding area was a rippled sheet of glass.

Nazo glowed gray and the structure exploded in a Chaos Blast. He then flashed red. "Chaos Nightmare!" he said as his hands were enveloped in black Chaos Energy. Tails too preformed Chaos Nightmare, and his Energy was just as evil and corrupted as Nazo's. They flew at each other again, causing golden shockwaves of Chaos Energy whenever they hit. Super Tails was leading Nazo away from the Sandopolis Zone and towards the volcano.

Nazo slammed him into the volcano and they continued battling in the Lava Reef Zone. Super Tails used the lava to create waves of magma. Nazo stopped them using Chaos Shields. "Chaos Burst!" he said, and he vanished, reappearing behind Chaos Tails. He unleashed several small burst of Energy, but Tails easily evaded and returned fire with multiple Chaos Lance.

They fought in the center of the volcano. They used Chaos Control to move incredibly fast. The inhibitionless SuperTails had the upper hand in terms of power, but Hyper Nazo was faster. They were equally matched, each's advantages canceling the others out. They ricocheted off each other again and again, eventually coming to opposite sides of the volcano. They charged up for a large attack.

They both fired a large beam of Chaos Energy. Both of the massive beams were dark and corrupted with evil and Negativity. They beams fought for dominance, neither clearly advancing over the other. "I see that your power is great!" yelled Nazo, "But I am stronger!" and with that, they both focused the beams. Energy was streaming from the volcano's mouth. Super Tails laughed. He actually laughed. Even Nazo was unerved by the disturbing sound.

Shockwaves from the beams were disrupting the lava below. The air was quaking with power. Knuckles stared up at the battle from the Labyrinth Zone. "If they keep this up, the whole island will be destroyed!" he yelled. He cut his arm on something and saw that it was a shard of the Master Emerald. _Oh, this is perfect._ he thought. On Angel Island, Tails and Nazo were tiring. They stopped feeding the beams and they dodged the others beam.

"I admit, Miles, your power is great. But do tell me, just how many rings do you have left after that beam?" Nazo said. Super Tails chuckled. "I am powered by the Negative Energies. I've been feeding off of you this whole time!" he said. "Is that so?" asked Hyper Nazo. "Well then if thats true..." he disappeared and reappeared behind Tails. "...You can be drained!" He tried to grab Tails but the fox boy dodged.

He flew to the center of the volcano. "And so can you!" he roared, and he grabbed Hyper Nazo and restrained him. "What are you doing!?" Nazo yelled. "Getting rid of you once and for all!" Tails yelled. "CHAOS BLAST!" he screamed, and used Nazo to power a wall of black energy in all directions. The volcano was blown to bits. Nazo had been powered down to Super Form.

"Curse you boy!" he yelled, and rushed at Tails. But now it was clear who was stronger. Super Tails flew at Nazo in a white blur. He was clawed and blasted until he fell from the sky. Super Tails' red aura was flaming by now. He walked up to Nazo with his claws highlighted by red Chaos Energy. "CHAOS WIND!" he yelled, and the blue energy imprisoned Nazo.

Tails floated them back to the shrine and held up a fragment of the Master Emerald. "**The Severs are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is Power, Power is Enriched by the Heart. The Controller is the one that Unifies the Chaos. Now, Unify yourself with this energy and seal it within you!"** The shard glowed and floated back to the Emerald's place.

The darkened sky filled with light as the shards of the Master Emerald flew across the clouds. The shards all flew together to become the Master Emerald. Super Tails sent the now totally drained Nazo above the Emerald. "Die!" he yelled, and in a flash of light Nazo was stripped of his power and sealed in the Master Emerald. Super Tails returned his power to the Master Emerald.

Tails began to walk away when he heard an evil cackle. He looked around and saw that the Master Emerald was turning black. The Emerald let lose waves of deadly amounts of Negative Energy. He jumped to safety on the ground, but if he had been standing he would of been killed. "Take me to the A.R.K.!" Tails yelled above the noise. "Please, great emerald, lend me your power!" Tails was surrouned by green circles of energy and was transported on board the A.R.K.

Meanwhile, on South Island, Knuckles, being extremely sensitive to the Master Emerald having guarded it his whole life, threw up. His pupils were small and he was feverish. He looked up to see a black jet of Negative Energy shooting up from the Island with waves of it shooting out. "I need to hurry..." he slurred, and he entered the Spring Yard Zone. _I can only hope that they landed near the Super Emeralds..._ he thought.

--

1:07 p.m.

Space Colony A.R.K.

--

He arrived in his lab. He rushed over and grabbed the Chaos Drive, and started tinkering with it. "I've got to hurry..." said Tails. He saw from the window the beam shooting out into space. The world around it was turning darker. "This will take me a while, but if I put the Chaos Emeralds on the table in line..." Tails said. Tails got the Gray Emeralds in his sights, and fired.

The Chaos Emeralds charged with energy, vibrated and were colored gold. "Each is as strong as five others, together they should be able to rival whatever Nazo's turning into." said Tails. I've got to get these to Knuckles... um...Chaos Control...?" he said, half thinking it wouldn't work. Thankfully, the gems spun around him and emitted a high pitched whine as their energies mingled. Tails yelled as the power of the jewels went into him. He stared at them. The jewels were under his control. "Go to where you are needed most!" he said. The glittering jems obeyed him. In a brilliant burst of golden light, they shot back to Earth, with Tails having no clue where they were going.

--

End of Chapter 11

--

A/N: Wow I made Tails awesome in that one. I bet you thought I was going to have Hyper Knux fight 'im eh? No I was not. Anyway, wow. A Fleetway version of Super Tails. Not quite as psychotic as I made Super Sonic, but meh.

Next Time: Part Two: Nazo vs. ??


End file.
